amour original
by FallenAkuma
Summary: Elle est devenue immortel, et décide de refaire le monde . Mais la vie a un goût fade sans LUI .


Je n'ai pas bien compris les dix premières année pourquoi j'avais hérité dans le dos, du symbole des reliques de la mort . Puis tout le monde commença vieillir et moi à changer, je devenais plus forte, plus grande, plus belle mais je ne vieillissais pas . Tout le monde commença à avoir peur de mes changements, mais je suis partie, plus personne n'a eut peur .

Cela fait tellement longtemps, si longtemps que je ne me souviens plus maintenant, il y a combien de temps que je suis née . Je ne vieillis toujours pas . J'ai fait le tour du monde : découvert tout les pays, toutes les nations, chacune des tribut m'as offert leur savoir, j'ai donc appris : toute les langues, toutes les cultures, toutes les magie . Je n'avais plus rien a découvrir alors, J'ai fais des choses impossible : je suis aller dans d'autres univers, régné sur des royaume, détruit des galaxies . Enfin revenu dans mon monde d'origine, j'ai remonté le temps : au commencement . J'ai vu la terre se former des mains de dieux . J'ai vu les plus grandes, les plus petites, les plus intelligentes et rusés, les plus idiotes des créatures naquirent . Puis il y a eu les hommes, les sorcier qui ont encore créer . J'ai vu leur pouvoir grandir, trop, alors j'ai provoqué leur déchéance . Ils ont survécu, mais ils ne savaient plus rien, ils réapprirent, je les ai aider dans l'ombre . Puis fut venu le jour de ma naissance . Je suis repartis au moment de ma découverte des autres monde et je suis apparu là où j'avais disparus .

J'ai aimé des gents, hommes comme femmes, de toutes les manières possible, l'amitié, la famille, le sexe, l'amour, mais je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je l'avais aimer . Mais peut être idéalisai-je mon amour, mais j'en doute . Il mort il y a longtemps, un éclair, vert . Je n'ai plus son nom, je l'ai perdu . Mais son prénom roule sur ma langue comme le plus fin des mets et caresse mes oreilles comme un doux amants, comme si il était encore là, avec moi, quand je ferme les yeux . Cédric … Cédric … Cédric … Cédric … mon amour, amant, ami, frère caché, tous caché . Je me rappelle de lui comme mon âme-sœur, mais c'est impossible, je serais alors morte .

J'ai découvert le vérité ,le matin où je cherchais un vieil amant . Mais il était mort . Encore un .

Mais me voilà maintenant en train d'observer le sosie de Cédric . Non en fait c'est bien lui . Il ne devrait pas être là, mais c'est un vampire maintenant . Il doit avoir 87 ans . Il a changé de prénom, ce prénom que j'aimais tant, qui brillais, comme un phare dans une immensité de noir . Maintenant c'est Edward, Edward Cullen . Je lui en veux, un peu, il a détruit mon far, mais moi j'ai détruis le sien, quand je suis morte . On est quitte . Mon ancien nom à de toute façon disparu il y a longtemps et il a changé de multiples fois . Mais aujourd'hui je l'ai retrouvé, au bout de ce fil rouge accroché au bout de son doigt : Luna .

C'est drôle, il a l'air malheureux, tout son corps le cris, ses pensés ses émotions, sa peau parfaite et ses yeux dorés de sang . Ce n'est pas le mien, pas mon rouge, pas celui de mes lèvres qu'il embrassait dans le secret du grand château de nos jeunes année, je suis jalouse . Maintenant je suis ennuyé . Il a une petite lumière, un phare qui lui donne ce sourire en coin, je le cherche, c'est une humaine . Banale, tellement banale, ennuyeuse . La seul chose qui y d'original avec elle c'est son pendentif . Elle l'a trouvé, il est sorcier, un petit pendentif qui protège des attaques mental .

Il y a d'autre vampire avec lui, de ce que j'ai compris c'est sa famille . Encore, je suis jalouse, il avait dit que ma famille ce serait moi et nos bébés . Mais je ne devrais pas être jalouse, j'ai moi aussi eu une famille, de nombreuses familles . J'ai même engendré le vie, plusieurs fois pour ne plus être seul . Mais la vie et trop fragile et la mort celle dont je suis la maîtresse se moquait de moi en la prenant sous mes yeux alors que, ma chair, mon sang se tenait encore toute petite dans mes bras .

Tien il prend sa voiture . Je le suis . Il arrive devant une grande villa . Il entre . Deux vampires les accueils .

J'entre, je m'enfuis, j'entre, je m'enfuis, j'entre, je m'enfuis, j'entre, je m'enfuis, J'entre, je m'enfuis, j'entre, je m'enfuis, j'entre, je m'enfuis, j'entre, je m'enfuis, j'entre .

J'entre, je ne frappe pas . A peine quelques pas dans la maison que les vampires arrivent, alors je me dit : pourquoi pas ? Tout les vampire son là . Sauf le mien, et l'humaine insipide . Alors ma voix rêveuse s'élèvent tout doucement . De là où il est mon amour ne pourra pas m'entendre . Je regarde celui qui ressemble à un nounours .

-Emmett Cullen alias Emmett D. McCarty . Sauvé par Rosalie Lilian Hale, son âme sœur, d'une attaque d'ours . Est donc transformé par Carlisle Cullen en avril 1935 à 20 ans . A désormais 71 ans . Pouvoir : force . Aime : Rosalie Lillian Hale ,sa famille, le sexe, les jeux vidéo, les grizzlis sorti d'hibernation .Ennemis connus : les Volturi . Ennemi inconnu : aucun .

Ils sont interpellé, ils ne m'attaqueront plus .

Amour a dut entendre que quelque-chose se passait il décent . Avec son humaine . Je suis dos à lui . Il ne peut voir que mes cheveux blonds . Mais il me sent . Je sais qu'il est crispé . Il essaie de lire mes pensé, mon oclumencie bloque facilement cette petite attaque . Il est surpris . J'ai plusieurs choses a faire . Je fais . Je lance un accio mentale sur le pendentif de l'ennuyeuse . Il se détache et vient a moi . Mon aimé se tourne vers elle, alors, comme si il c'était brulé il s'éloigne . Elle le regarde interpellé . Je me tourne tout doucement vers mon âme sœur . Il m'observe, puis se fige . Je m'avance tout doucement . Je suis en face de lui maintenant . Je m'élève lentement , sur la pointe de pied . Cela me rappelle notre premier baiser mais lui était fougueux contrairement a celui qui va suivre . Je l'embrasse, chastement . De ma voix mélodieuse comme je le fais depuis le jour de sa mort je dit sont prénom .

-Cédric …Il a l'air perplexe . Il ne me reconnais pas . C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé . Je décide de l'aider . Je lance rêveusement comme j'avais l'habitude de lui répéter .

-Les joncheruines te tournent autour … Maintenant il me regarde comme la 8iéme merveille du monde . Il me regarde comme avant . Il m'attrape par les hanches puis me fais tourné . Comme dans un roman a l'eau de rose . J'avais oublié qu'il était un romantique . J'aime m'en souvenir . C'est quelque chose d'incroyable . J'espère avoir beaucoup oublié . Il me pose . Sa tête viens se nicher dans le creux de mon coup . Maintenant c'est lui qui dit mon prénom, comme un mantras . Je crois qu'il se rattrape pour tout les jours où il ne l'a pas fait, contrairement a moi .

-Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna

-C'est moi . Je reste . Je suis vivante . je suis là avec toi . Je ne te quitte pas . Plus jamais je ne serais loin de toi . Combien de temps ? demandais-je .

-70 ans … sanglote t il dans mon coup . Si tu savais à quel point ça à put être long . Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir .Il se retira de son épaule et lui attrapa la tête entre ses mains froides Il Ton visage s'effaçait de jour en jour … Ton odeur de roses … et ta voix cristalline . Il m'embrassa tendrement . Nul doute que mon vampire serait en train de pleurer s'il le pouvait .


End file.
